Spot
Spot is one of the Dinosaurs of the Land of the Lost. He was created using stop-motion animation. Personality and Appearance Spot is a member of the genus Coelophysis of which three species are known of the comparative dinosaur on Earth. It is not sure of which species he is, but he might be of a completely different species altogether. Around ten feet tall and slender in build with a long neck and tail, he is bipedal and quite fast and agile. Although Earthly Coelophysis were carnivorous, he may be omnivorous, learning to eat plants with possibly small animals. Although there may be many of his genus, he doesn't gather in herds with others, preferring to hunt alone. He is also skittish, learning to run from Grumpy as well as take orders from the Marshalls. A frequent prey of Grumpy (and possibly Big Alice), it is unknown as to their number in the Land of the Lost. Background Spot is a Coelophysis usually seen browsing on vegetation with the other herbivores. Although Holly Marshall reuses the name to refer to all the Coelophysis in the area. They appear to be a primary food source for Grumpy. Holly once observed Spot playing with a hemp-like plant. Reminded of a cat playing with catnip, she dubbed the plant "Dinosaur Nip." Spot has been seen several times running from Grumpy, almost always managing to elude him. On one occasion Grumpy had stepped into a pit dug by the Sleestak and was apparently unable to free himself. Spot took advantage of Grumpy's predicament and bit him on the tail. Startled by the attack, Grumpy immediately freed himself and resumed chasing Spot. Most of the time, Grumpy's lack of speed allows the smaller dinosaur to escape with moderate ease. However, Spot was too slow on one occasion and was killed when Grumpy snapped his spine, much to Holly's dismay. Rick Marshall tried to comfort her by commenting on the number of other "Spots" in the area, but this was of little reassurance to his daughter. Early in The Marshalls time in the Land of the Lost, Spot ran straight into a tar pit while being chased by the Pakuni. Drawn by Spot's distressed cries from the tar pits, Dopey came to investigate but fell in himself. Spot then was able to escape by stepping onto the rubble that fell in when Dopey did. (Dopey was later rescued by the Marshalls and Cha-Ka, who used Emily to pull Dopey out of the tar.) On at least two occasions, Spot has been seen wandering through the jungle side by side with Emily and Spike. This is particularly odd considering that Spot, Emily and Spike are distinct species. The explanation for this behavior is never given, but one instance was during a drought and on another there was a temporal anomaly, rectified when the Marshalls' present selves were able to escape the Land of the Lost allowing their past selves to enter. Since both these occurrences were rectified through the use of pylons, possibly Spot, Emily and Spike are attuned to the pylons, which causes them to act this way when something is awry. Episode(s) * Cha-Ka (episode) * The Sleestak God * Dopey (episode) * Tag Team * The Hole * The Paku That Came To Dinner * The Search * Stone Soup * Hurricane * Circle * The Zarn (episode) * Fair Trade * One of our Pylons are Missing * The Longest Day * The Musician * Repairman * Cornered * Medicine Man Trivia * Next to Grumpy, Spot seems to have the most appearances in the series. However, in several of his appearances, he is accompanied by Grumpy. * Spot frequently vocalizes in at least two distinct sounds. One is a high-pitched trilling. Spot has also been heard to emit a much louder, shrieking sound. In actuality, no dinosaur had vocal cords and could not have made the sounds attributed to them in Land of the Lost. Category:Characters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Land of the Lost (1974-1976)